Morgana
}} Morgana is a Persona-user who was unsure of his origins and sought answers when the Phantom Thieves of Hearts were active. He is a mysterious cat-like being who was created to restore humanity. Beneath his cat-like demeanor that he can't help, he is referred as Mona, which is his code name in the Locked Rooms. Recently, he lives alongside Ren Amamiya as his own pet to learn about human life. He is roleplayed by . History The Events of Persona 5 Spoilers Morgana is a mysterious shapeshifting cat-like being who was created in the Velvet Room as a last resort to assist the chosen wild card persona-user, which turned out to be Ren. He first appeared being imprisoned in a dungeon before being rescued. Morgana was unsure of his origins and seeks answers, although he was convinced he was a human at some point. Morgana theorized the core of Mementos may have the answers. In the real world, until now, Morgana simply appears as a normal cat and normal people cannot understand him, simply hearing him meow a lot. However, any person who hears him talking in the Metaverse gains the ability to hear him talk in his cat form. According to Morgana, this is due to the person learning to interpret his cognition and thoughts. Morgana can change into a van that the Phantom Thieves use as transportation to explore the Mementos dungeon. He remained as a loyal friend and guide to Palaces and their mechanics for a long while, but when Futaba joined the team, his unbelonging had him doubt himself when the team now has a better navigator, which began to upset him over time. He eventually stormed out, deciding to show he can infiltrate a Palace by himself and prove he still belongs in the team, but was almost immediately defeated by the Palace's Shadows, who only left him alive because they did not regard him as a threat. The willingness of the Phantom Thieves to help the next new member Haru was what helped Morgana realize he was acting irrationally and rejoins the team. When the team's efforts to expose Shido were left null by the general public, Morgana decided to reveal to everyone that it's possible to change the masses' hearts by stealing the treasure from the depths of Mementos, thus erasing the Metaverse. However, as soon as they did so, his existence tied to Mementos caused him to dissipate from existence and left an inspirational message before it happened. As time passed, when Ren was freed from his confinement, Morgana returned in the anthropomorphic cat form. He explained that only his other world self disappeared and he returned in his normal cat form likely due to the Phantom Thieves keeping him in their minds. Hearing Ren's departure next month, Morgana decided to follow him and find a way to become human, believing that even though he was not human originally, it does not mean he cannot become one. The Events of IaLR Despite his explanation which includes his other self disappearing, it would eventually return by the time Morgana first enters the Locked Rooms. However, he doesn't even know why and how this happened, but he has a theory he's keeping at the moment. Morgana first appears in The Room of Foodtopia alongside Ren as Joker while fighting against snowman robots, although he's not referred as Mona. The duo helped the Locked Room Gang with their respective personas. They are present in the Locked Rooms because they are suspecting something bad is going to happen, but this doesn't seem to be the only reason. Morgana's level-headed side is shown a lot, but he has shown few of his snarky remarks. Personality Morgana prefers to be called by his actual name while still allows Mona which is his supposed code name. He previously claimed to be human, but upon knowing his true origin, he accepted that he's not one. However, he still refuses to accept being called a cat unless he's too focused in finishing a fight in which he'll just keep the little insult in mind instead. Despite this, Morgana often acts like a cat and self-grooms, and has a great love for sushi. This love may or may not be uncontrollable depending if he's truly hungry or not, and whenever he hears the word "sushi", he'll be excited, alarmed and confirm if there is sushi to eat. This situation happened once thanks to Pit, but he brushed it off to Ren, claiming that he "was just messing around". Sometimes, Morgana makes a snarky remark when someone does some actions. This happens more commonly when the remarks are directed to a person who doesn't have too much intelligence. Despite this, Morgana is also quite level-headed, having the sense to know when it's best to retreat and fight another day, as well as often warning the others not to let their emotions get the better of them. However, this level-headedness is not absolute, as he's shown to get engrossed by stuff he deems valuable, especially "the embodiment of human desire". He's also kind, caring to those he sees as friends and allies, especially to the Phantom Thieves like Ren. Powers and Abilities Cat Abilities Morgana has anthropomorphic and bipedal cat forms. In his anthropomorphic form, he is powerless outside of the Metaverse and the Locked Rooms. However, as a normal cat, he has some cat abilities. He's able to attack using his claws, has far-sighted focus, extraordinary hearing, highly attuned sense of smell and feline flexibility. Persona Summoning Aside from wielding curved swords and a slingshot, his powers come as Mona (still prefers to be called Morgana) which is also his bipedal form. He doesn't have a mask, but he can summon his persona Zorro of the Magician Arcana who resists Wind but is weak to Electric. He mainly has Wind, health-healing and status-healing magic. He has the following skills: *Magarula - Medium Wind damage to all foes. Used once in The Room of Foodtopia. *Garula - Medium Wind damage to 1 foe. Used once in The Room of Foodtopia. *Mediarahan - Heavily restores HP of all allies. *Samarecarm - Restore 1 ally (from passing out or being incapacitated) with maximum HP. *Magarudyne - Heavy Wind damage to all foes. *Me Patra - Cure Dizzy/Forget/Sleep/Hunger of party. *Wind Amp (Passive) - Strengthen Wind attacks by 50%. Trivia *Morgana's actual gender was initially made ambiguous. The name itself is traditionally used for females and the character is performed by female voice talents in both the Japanese and English versions (the latter used for IaLR). However, Morgana's voice is described as a "boyish voice." Gallery Morgana_Appearance_Mona.png|Official art from Persona 5. Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Bipedal Animals Category:Good characters Category:Males Category:Weapon users Category:Owned by Fairy27 Category:Persona-user